


Hamburger

by saintjoy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism Fantasies, Light Bondage, M/M, What do you expect it's Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are friends, not food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamburger

He holds onto your hand like it’s the last thing keeping him alive. From the winding appendages creeping out from behind your back, maybe your hand is the only thing about you that’s reminding him of how you were once human. The look in his eyes squeezes your heart until it pops; you feel the blood dripping down the walls of your ribcage and funneling into your stomach. That’s why you feel so sick while he thrusts into you, his body oozing sweat that smells like the 250,000-yen dessert at the Serendipity 3. Without you knowing, your kagune curls around his back and squeezes him tight, tight enough for his flesh _his skin_ to turn purple around the edges like you’re the King Cobra and he’s the vole trapped in your hungry embrace.

Your stomach growls and you hope Hide didn’t hear, but he stops thrusting into you and you guess that he did. You grip onto his bare shoulders and scratch your fingertips down his back in hopes that he would just forget, just keep going, just keep making you feel good and making the hunger give way to pure lust, but your stomach growls again and you _know_ he heard it this time.

“Hungry, huh?” he doesn’t-ask ― it’s a non-question, more a statement of what was glaringly obvious. You don’t need a mirror to see that your left iris the color of Hide’s fruit punch blood, what you would give for a taste or that a drip of saliva was trailing down the side of your lips _just a taste just a taste_.

“If you want, I mean…,” Hide gestures to his shoulder that’s nearest your mouth and to you it’s like he just made you a steak dinner, potatoes, broccoli, and the works. “If you’re starving, I wouldn’t―”

“Don’t be stupid,” you breathe, pulling your mouth away from the flesh so close to you. “You won’t be considered a martyr for feeding yourself to a starving ghoul.”

“It’s not to be a martyr,” he argues. “It’s so you stop looking like I’m waving a burger in front of your face.” You lick your lips and roll your mismatched eyes back into your head and pretend that he isn’t telling you what you know is true _just confirm it he already knows you’re a monster._

“Just, keep going, okay? I’m okay.” You don’t hear his exact reply, but you do hear the sound of him sliding in and out of you again and that’s all that matters to you in this moment – how good he’s making you feel. How your kagune creaks as it tightens around his arms and legs and pulls him into you and makes him fuck you harder. The moans are spilling out of your mouth left and right and you’re digging your nails into his back until he hisses in pain. Don’t get carried away _get carried away._ The greedy blush on his face begs you for release. You arch your back and bite into the back of your fist and it tastes like rotten tomatoes, and the scent of Hide’s sweat turns into that of a roast baking in the oven, waiting for you to put on your mitts and shimmy it out and carve it into bite-sized pieces to feast upon for days on end, you would just have to _take him up on his offer and make him into the most delicious meal in which your tongue has relished it would just take one bite_

You don’t realize that you and he alike came until he flops down next to you, breathing heavily as your kagune curl at the ends in the glow of your euphoria. He looks over at you and his expressions read pain. You turn away because his eyes look like those of a cow about to be slaughtered. You don’t want blood on your hands. You fall asleep, and every dream you have that night has Hide in pieces scattered at your feet.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first fic for Tokyo Ghoul. God save my soul.


End file.
